Cale a Boca
by Kyra Spring
Summary: Depois de um flagrante, Tiago tenta se entender com uma Lílian furiosa, com a ajuda de Sirius. Mas será que isso vai dar certo antes que ela a mate de vez? É o que essa songfic, feita a partir da música Shut Up, do Black Eyed Peas, vai contar agora. Publi


Cale a Boca 

_**Sinopse:** Depois de um flagrante, Tiago tenta se entender com uma Lílian furiosa, com a ajuda de Sirius. Mas será que isso vai dar certo antes que ela a mate de vez? É o que essa songfic, feita a partir da música "Shut Up", do Black Eyed Peas, vai contar agora. Publicada originalmente no Aliança 3 Vassouras._

_**Shipper:** Tiago Potter / Lílian Evans_

_**Spoiler:** HP5._

_**Classificação:** PG (recomendada para pré-adolescentes ou maiores). Sem limitações muito sérias, mas peço às crianças que não tentem fazer nada dessa fic em casa, ta? _

_**Completa?** – Hum... acho que sim._

_**Trilha Sonora:** Shut Up, do Black Eyed Peas. Música gostosa, letra engraçada e vozes perfeitas. É legal você ouvir a música enquanto lê a fic._

_**Disclaimer:** Nada disso é meu, só a fic, então tire a mãozinha dela. Prontinho!_

–IDIOTA! DESAPAREÇA DA MINHA CASA OU EU FAÇO VOCÊ DESAPARECER! – berrava Lílian furiosa da porta de casa, arremessando um vaso na direção de Tiago

–Peraí, Lílian, vamos conversar como pessoas civilizadas – dizia ele, se desviando de um segundo vaso.

–CALA ESSA BOCA, SEU DUAS-CARAS! NÃO ME INTERESSA SE VOCÊ TEM ALGUMA COISA PRA FALAR OU NÃO, SEU MANÉ!

_Shut up** (Cale a boca)**_

_Just shut up **(Apenas cale a boca) **_

_Shut up** (Cale a boca) **_

_Shut it up, just shut up **(Cale a boca, apenas cale a boca) **_

_Shut up** (Cale a boca) **_

_Just shut up** (Apenas cale a boca) **_

_Shut up** (Cale a boca) **_

_Shut it up, just shut up **(Cale a boca, apenas cale a boca) **_

–Putz, Lílian! – respondeu Tiago, agora se desviando de um bibelô – Por que você não vem até aqui fora pra conversarmos com calma, hein?

Talvez porque os vasos e enfeites à mão haviam acabado, ela saiu, parecendo uma panela de pressão prestes a apitar.

–Fala – rosnou.

–Vamos ir com calma, Lil – disse Tiago, jeitoso – Vamos com calma, vai?

–Ah, cara, se toca, quem você pensa que é para falar de calma para mim? – respondeu a garota, se aproximando ameaçadoramente.

_We try to take it slow** (Tentamos ir com calma) **_

_But we're still losin control** (Mas continuamos perdendo o controle) **_

_And we try to make it work** (Tentamos fazer dar certo) **_

_But it still isn't the worst** (mas sempre dá errado) **_

_And I'm craaazzzy** (E eu sou louca) **_

_For tryin to be your laaadddy** (por tentar ser sua mulher) **_

_I think I'm goin crazy** (Acho que estou enlouquecendo) **_

–Pode ser como antes, Lil...

–Não me chama disso.

–Ruivinha?

–Muito menos.

–Amorzinho?

–NEM NAS PRÓXIMAS QUINZE ENCARNAÇÕES!

–Está bem – suspirou Tiago, por fim – Lílian. Ora, a gente saía pra lanchar, pra se divertir. Caminhadas... Palavras de carinho...

_Girl, me and you were just fine (you know) **(Garota, eu e você a pouco estávamos tão bem(você sabe)) **_

_We wine and dine **(Nos divertimos e jantamos) **_

_Did them things that couples do when in love (you know) **(Fizemos aquelas coisas que um casal faz quando estão apaixonados (você sabe)) **_

_Walks on the beach and stuff (you know) **(Caminhadas na praia, e etc, etc (você sabe)) **_

_Things that lovers say and do** (Coisas que amantes fazem e dizem) **_

_I love you boo, I love you too **(Eu te amo cara, eu te amo também) **_

_I miss you a lot, I miss you even more **(Eu sinto a sua falta, eu sinto ainda mais) **_

–É, palavras de carinho... Eu vi as "palavras de carinho" que você estava trocando com aquela sirigaita loira da Sonserina

–Tá vendo? Tá vendo? Eu só estava conversando com a Narcissa! Você é ciumenta demais, garota! E o Sirius, o Remo e o Pedro estavam de prova que eu só estava conversando!

–ELES PULAM DA TORRE DE ASTRONOMIA SE VOCÊ MANDAR! EU VI VOCÊ NO MAIOR AMASSO COM ELA! EU VI NO DIA EM QUE A GENTE SAIU PRA IR VER O MUSEU DE CALDEIRÕES DE HOGSMEADE!

–Olha aqui, garota! Eu tenho as minhas razões e um monte de gente de prova que eu não fiz nada, pombas!

_That's why I flew you out **(É por isso que eu te dei o fora:) **_

_When we was on tour** (Quando nós estávamos numa excursão) **_

_But then something got out of hand** (Algo saiu do controle) **_

_You start yellin when I'm with my friends** (Você começou a gritar quando eu estava com os meus amigos) **_

_Even though I had legitimate reasons (bull shit) **(Embora eu tenha razões legitimas (mentira!)) **_

_You know I have to make them evidence (bull shit) **(Você sabe... eu tenho que ficar provando...(mentira)) **_

–VOCÊ É MUITO CARA-DE-PAU MESMO PRA VIR ATÉ A PORTA DA MINHA CASA E FALAR UM MONTE DE MENTIRAS! EU NÃO SOU UMA DAS PATRICINHAS COM QUEM VOCÊ FICA POR AÍ, SEU PANACA! E É MELHOR SUMIR DA MINHA FRENTE ANTES QUE EU CONSIGA ACERTAR UM VASO NA SUA CABEÇA!

–Você é dramática demais, Evans! Você nunca confia em mim!

–E VOCÊ CONFIARIA EM MIM SE ME VISSE AGARRANDO UM SONSERINO, HEIN?

–É claro que não!

–É A MESMA COISA, ENTÃO!

–Que tal você deixar de ceninha e vir tomar um sorvete comigo, hein? – Tiago tentara conquistá-la de novo. Como das últimas duzentas vezes.

_How could you trust our private lives girl** (Como você pode confidenciar nossa vida privada garota?) **_

_That's why you don't believe my lies** (É por isso que você não acredita nas minhas mentiras) **_

_And quit this lecture** (E fica fazendo esse drama) **_

–SAI DA MINHA FRENTE! – Lílian alcançara um pequeno anão de cerâmica do jardim e segurava-o perigosamente na mão direita, fazendo menção de arremessá-lo também.

–Calma, Lílian! – Tiago agora parecia _realmente_ assustado; a garota pretendia acertar a cabeça dele dessa vez – Segure a sua onda! Vai acabar machucando alguém com isso!

–É justamente essa a intenção – grunhiu a garota, em resposta.

_We try to take it slow** (Tentamos ir com calma) **_

_But we're still losin control** (Mas continuamos perdendo o controle) **_

_And we try to make it work** (Tentamos fazer dar certo) **_

_But it still isn't the worst** (mas sempre dá errado) **_

_And I'm craaazzzy** (E eu sou louca) **_

_For tryin to be your laaadddy** (por tentar ser sua mulher) **_

_I think I'm goin crazy** (Acho que estou enlouquecendo) **_

De repente, andando tranqüilamente, apareceu um garoto forte de cabeços negros muito brilhantes e um enorme sorriso.

–Ah! – era Sirius, afável – Alô, Lílian! Alô, Tiago! – vendo a expressão assassina na face de Lílian e o anão de jardim em sua mão, correu na direção dela – Ei, ei, ei, garota, calma! – forte, conseguiu tomar o anão da mão dela – Vai acabar matando alguém com isso.

–É essa a intenção dela, Sirius – disse Tiago, meio pálido – Ela quer _me_ matar dessa vez!

–Hum... – Sirius pensou por um instante, depois disse – Abre o jogo, Tiago, o que você aprontou dessa vez? Uma aposta, uma briga... Esquecer o aniversário dela?

–Sirius – disse a garota, entre dentes – pelo menos uma vez na sua vida NÃO SE META!

–Ei, qual é – disse ele, sorrindo – Eu só quero ajudar. O que ele fez dessa vez?

–Estava se agarrando com aquela sonserina com cara de bosta naquela excursão do Museu dos Caldeirões, lembra? – e apontando ameaçadoramente para Tiago – E agora vem tentar pedir perdão, o cara-de-pau!

–Tiago... – disse Sirius, a expressão do rosto endurecendo rapidamente – Isso é coisa que se faça com a Lílian? Você sabia que ela iria ficar sabendo de uma forma ou de outra, então por que diabos você fez isso? E logo com aquela lombriga magrela da Narcissa, pombas?

Sirius não viu, mas Lílian apanhara rapidamente o anão de cerâmica novamente e o brandia perigosamente em sua direção.

–Mas ela é dramática demais! – exclamou Tiago, também perdendo a paciência – Toda vez que nós brigamos ela aceita pegar leve, mas toda vez é o mesmo mico! Precisava ver o chilique que ela deu na estação quando voltamos das férias!

_Why does he know she gotta move so fast **(Por que ele sabe que ela age rapidamente) **_

_Love is progress if you could make it last** (Amor é progresso se você puder fazer ele durar) **_

_Why is it that you just lose control** (Por que isso, você a pouco perdeu o controle) **_

_Every time you agree on takin it slow **(Toda vez você concorda em ir com calma) **_

_So why does it got to be so damn tough **(Então por que você torna tão difícil droga!) **_

–Ora, Lílian! – disse Sirius, chegando perto (e levando um empurrão acompanhado das palavras "Não toque em mim!") – Pensei que os que vocês dois tinham entre si era muito superior à essas briguinhas infantis! Todo mundo achava que você seria capaz de beber pus de bubotúberas antes de namorar com o Tiago, e olhe só! Você devia ser mais paciente...

(Tiago deu uma risadinha rapidamente abafada por um "acesso de tosse").

_Cuz fools in lust could never get enough of love** (Por que os tolos nunca poderão ser o suficiente) **_

_Showin him the love that you be givin** (Mostre a eles o amor que você tem dado) **_

_Changing up your livin** (Mudando a sua vida) **_

_For a lovin transistion **(Por uma transição amorosa) **_

–... e você deveria ser menos galinha, Tiago! – continuou Sirius – Ser mais atencioso e compreensivo. Putz, eu nunca vi você dando um pingo de atenção aos problemas dela! Experimente ouvi-la mais e você nunca mais vai ver esses "chiliques"!

(Agora, era Lílian que ria sem parar, sem sequer se dar ao trabalho de disfarçar).

_Girl lip so much she tryin to get you to listen** (Os lábios dela tentam ser escutados por **_

_**você...) **_

–Mas já virou rotina um sempre querendo matar o outro! Não teve um único dia nesse ano que vocês não ficavam berrando pelo Salão Comunal como dois bebês. Aí, dá até pra ver as menininhas do primeiro ano de pijama de ursinho descendo até lá e berrando junto: "Mas o que diabos vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo, acordando a torre inteira?" Que mico, vocês não acham? E nem assim tomam vergonha!

_Few mad at each other has become our tradition** (Sempre furioso um com outro se tornou uma tradição) **_

_You yell, I yell, everybody yells** (Você grita,eu grito,todos gritam!) **_

_Got neighbors across the street sayin** (os vizinhos pelas ruas dizem:) **_

"_Who the hell?" **(Que inferno) **_

_Who the hell? **(que inferno!) **_

_What the hell's going down? **(que inferno esta ocorrendo?) **_

_Too much of the bickering** (Muitas discussões) **_

_Kill it with the sound and** (Mate eles com o som) **_

–Por que os _dois_ não experimentam pegar mais leve um com o outro, hein? Se ficarem nesse inferno a vida inteira, vocês nunca vão entender um ao outro. E acho que não vai haver vizinho que suporte vocês quando se casarem...

–COM ELE?

–COM ELA?

–NEM MORTA!

–NEM SE MINHA VIDA DEPENDESSE DISSO!

_We try to take it slow** (Tentamos ir com calma) **_

_But we're still losin control** (Mas continuamos perdendo o controle) **_

_And we try to make it work** (Tentamos fazer dar certo) **_

_But it still isn't the worst** (mas sempre dá errado) **_

_And I'm craaazzzy** (E eu sou louca) **_

_For tryin to be your laaadddy** (por tentar ser sua mulher) **_

_I think I'm goin crazy** (Acho que estou enlouquecendo) **_

–Mas sabe qual é o problema principal? – continuou Sirius, agora mais incisivo – Os dois são orgulhosos demais para admitir qualquer coisa!

–Ora essa! – disse Tiago, se empertigando – Admitir o quê? Que ela é a causa de todos os meus problemas?

–Não era _você_ que estava quase lambendo os meus sapatos aqui na minha porta para eu te perdoar há dez minutos atrás? – disse Lílian, irônica.

–Mas _agora_ eu vejo que desperdício foi o tempo que eu passei com você!

–Tiago...

–Ah, qual é, Sirius? Você ia querer ficar com uma garota ciumenta, possessiva, cheia de frescuras e metida a dar chiliques por tudo? Fala sério!

–Tiago... – insistiu Sirius, lançando um olhar que dizia perfeitamente "ou você pede desculpas, ou depois se entende _comigo_".

–Ah... – suspirou Tiago, finalmente cedendo – Putz, Lil...

–Já disse pra não me chamar disso.

–Lílian – corrigiu – Você sabe que a minha natureza é essa. Então, por que você simplesmente não desistiu de mim até agora?

_Girl our love is dyin** (Garota nosso amor esta morrendo)**_

_Why can't you stop tryin** (Por que você não para de tentar) **_

–Isso é amor, só pode – interrompeu Sirius.

–CALE ESSA BOCA, SIRIUS! – berraram Tiago e Lílian ao mesmo tempo.

–Viram? Viram? – insistiu Sirius, sorridente – Até _nisso_ vocês já estão combinando!

–Eu sei que eu nunca serei perfeita – murmurou Lílian, ignorando o comentário do amigo – Mas eu também quero coisas boas para mim também. Eu mereço isso. Mereço porque aturei _vocês_ – apontou para os dois – esse semestre inteirinho...

_I never been a quitah** (Eu nunca serei o suficiente) **_

_But I do deserve betta** (Mas eu também mereço o melhor) **_

–Lílian! Eu posso fazer de você a garota mais sensacional que aquela escola já viu, você pode ser uma de _nós_! Você tem um talento natural para isso! Vamos esquecer tudo isso que passou e começar do zero. Como se estivéssemos nos conhecendo agora: "Olá, meu nome é Tiago. Como você se chama?"

_Believe me I will do bad **(Acredite em mim, eu a farei ruim) **_

_Let's forget the past **(Vamos esquecer o passado) **_

_And let's start this new plan** (E tentar começar esse novo plano) **_

–Você sempre diz isso, Potter – disse Lílian – E eu sempre fico em segundo plano. E na próxima semana, tudo volta a ser o mesmo inferno de sempre!

_Why? Cuz it's the same old routine** (Por que?É sempre a mesma velha rotina) **_

_And then next week I hear them scream** (E na semana que vem, eu ouvirei aqueles gritos) **_

–Você já deve estar farta de tudo o que dizem, eu sei, mas... Você não tem que levar nada daquilo a sério!

_Girl I know you're tired of the things they say **(Garota eu sei você esta cansada das coisas que dizem) **_

–Você está certo – murmurou Lílian, quase inaudível. Era fato sabido que ela simplesmente odiava duas coisas: dar o braço a torcer e Tiago estar certo e ela, errada – Mas eu já ouvi as mesmas desculpas uma porção de vezes!

_You're damn right **(Mas droga! Você esta certo) **_

_Cuz I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday **(Porque eu ouvi a mesma desculpa es-farrapada ainda ontem!) **_

Aí, Lílian e Tiago começaram a discutir novamente (algo já esperado pelos leitores dessa fanfic):

_Tiago: That was a different thing** (As coisas eram diferentes) **_

_Lílian: No it ain't **(Não, não eram) **_

_Tiago: That was a different thing** (As coisas eram diferentes) **_

_Lílian: No it ain't** (Não, não eram) **_

_Tiago: That was a different thing **(As coisas eram diferentes) **_

_Lillian: It was the same damn thing **(Eram a mesma droga de sempre,) **_

_Same ass excuses **(Eram as mesmas baboseiras), **_

_Boy you're usless **(Cara você é um inútil), **_

_Whhoooaaaa **(Whoooooooo) **_

–Não dá,Tiago! – berrou Lílian – Enfia uma coisa nesse seu cabeção duro: NÃO DÁ MAIS!

–Por favor...

–Não!

–Por favorzinho?

–Não!

–Por favorzinho com sorvete de morango com calda de chocolate coberto de chantili e uma cerejinha na ponta?

–NÃO! E NÃO INSISTA MAIS!

–Eh, Tiago, to te estranhando, hein... – disse Sirius ao amigo, e recebeu um olhar bem parecido com o que Lílian costumava lançar a ele: um olhar que dizia "mais um pio e eu te mato".

_We try to take it slow** (Tentamos ir com calma) **_

_But we're still losin control** (Mas continuamos perdendo o controle) **_

_And we try to make it work** (Tentamos fazer dar certo) **_

_But it still isn't the worst** (mas sempre dá errado) **_

_And I'm craaazzzy** (E eu sou louca) **_

_For tryin to be your laaadddy** (por tentar ser sua mulher) **_

_I think I'm goin crazy** (Acho que estou enlouquecendo) **_

–É melhor você parar de falar, Lílian – disse Tiago, o orgulho ferido – Ou eu vou embora e não vou te dar chance de me pedir desculpas?

–Se enxerga, garoto! – berrou ela, em resposta – Não vou me humilhar a esse ponto!

_Stop the talking baby** (Pare de falar baby) **_

_Or I start walking baby** (Ou eu vou dar o fora) **_

_Is that all there is **(Isso é tudo que há) **_

–PAREM! – berrou Sirius, que havia sido momentaneamente esquecido – Tiago, peça desculpas ou quebro seus dentes! E Lílian, aceite as desculpas ou eu conto pra todo mundo na escola que você ainda dorme com um ursinho de pelúcia do seu lado, chamado Tiaguinho!

–VOCÊ TEM UM URSINHO? E NUNCA ME CONTOU, LÍLIAN? – berrou Tiago, num misto de fúria e agradecimento pela homenagem.

–I-i-isso... Isso... Isso é-é-é men-men-mentira! – gaguejou Lílian, muito nervosa – Eu n-n-nem te-te-tenho ur-ursinho!

–E COMO É QUE ELE SABE? LÍLIAN, VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TRAINDO COM ELE? – berrou Tiago, agora apenas furioso.

–É claro que não, seu bocó! – disse Sirius, levemente aborrecido – Mas eu arrumei um jeito e agora eu sempre vou ao dormitório das meninas à noite pra ficar vendo aqueles pijaminhas curtinhos. Aliás, Lílian, aquela sua camisolinha rosa é linda e...

_**PAF!**_

Lílian acabara de acertar um imenso tapa na cara do garoto. A marca muito vermelha de uma mão com cinco dedos longos estava estampada vivamente na maçã esquerda do rosto. Tiago se acabava de rir e Lílian erguia a mão novamente.

–A ameaça está feita – disse Sirius, simplesmente, acariciando a maçã do rosto atingida – Ou se desculpam, ou eu conto.

Com medo de que a história de Tiaguinho se espalhasse pela escola, Lílian pediu desculpas a Tiago, terrivelmente envergonhada. E Tiago retribuiu, igualmente vexado. Sirius abriu um grande sorriso e disse:

–Ah! Agora estão todos felizes e perdoados! Que lindo! Mais um casal reconciliado graças a mim! Preciso anotar isso – puxou um bloquinho e um lápis do bolso e escreveu algo muito rapidamente –

Pronto! Acho que isso vale uns quinze pontos extras no meu curso!

–Curso? Que curso? – perguntaram os dois juntos.

–Que lindo, estão até falando ao mesmo tempo! – anotou rapidamente no bloquinho – Mais uns dois pontinhos... Mas como eu ia dizendo, estou fazendo um curso de conselheiro matrimonial por correspondência.

Do outro bolso, puxou um livrinho: "1002 Técnicas de União e Reconciliação de Casais Feitos Um Para O Outro", e mostrou aos dois amigos, incrédulos.

–Graças a vocês, vou ser aprovado antes do verão! Até a escola, amigos! – e saiu correndo pela rua.

Aparvalhados, Lílian e Tiago ficaram olhando um para a cara do outro. Depois de bastante tempo

sem se mexerem, Tiago disse: –Er... Que tal tomarmos um sorvete?

–Ahn... Por mim tudo bem...

E saíram andando de mãos dadas pela rua, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Até que...

–Mas você ainda vai ter que me explicar àquela história do Museu de Caldeirões.

–Ah, não começa, Lílian, não começa...

FIM

_N/A:Que tal a minha songfic?A letra, pelo menos, é perfeita, e casa perfeitamente com o tema. Penso que todo mundo que tenha namorado já passou por algo parecido, não é? _

_Talvez até você mesmo tenha lido, batido na testa e pensado: Putz, essa é a minha vida! Por favor, me mande um e-mail falando o que você achou dela, tá bem? Valeu! Até a próxima fic!_


End file.
